Punishment
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk menjauhi pacarnya selama seminggu waktu ujian membuatnya harus menerima hukuman dari Sasuke-sang pacar- di GUDANG OLAHRAGA SEKOLAH!/"Benar, Kiba-kun aku-ah-su-sudah tak tahan!"/"Bukankah kau menikmatinya, Dobe?" /"Bitch! You're like a dog" / WARNING! BL, HARD LEMON, RAPE and etc/2SHOOT/SASUNARU/CHAP2UP!-THE END-THANKYOU!/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Hey! Hey! **Sho-kun** is back! Akhirnya bisa nulis ff Y-A-O-I! Akhirnya! Yatta! Maaf ya kalau ada yang aneh disini, soalnya Sho-kun hanya bermodal pengetahuan dari komik-komik Y*** yang Sho-kun baca aja! Referensinya cuma dari situ aja #nangis.

Btw, jangan kaget ya kalau bahasa Sho-kun terlalu vulgar. Soalnya bener kata seorang '**author**' yang Sho-kun kagumi, kalau buat ff yaoi dengan kalimat 'ini-itu' malah _feeling_nya nggak dapet! So, Sho-kun blak-blakan banget disini! Jadi diharapkan yang nggak tahan dengan kata-kata yang menjijikan segera menyingkir atau setidaknya siapkan kantong plastik anda!

NB: Sekali lagi Sho-kun nggak baca ulang ini fanfic, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo bertebaran.

.

.

.

**Punishment**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: M! SHO-KUN SUDAH BILANG BAHWA FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN 18+ KEATAS! TAPI YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN! EFEK SAMPING DAN DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING-dan sudah saya tulis dengan huruf capslock-**

**WARNING: AU, TYPOS, OOC, BL , content LEMON, BDSM, RAPE dan beberapa adegan yang mungkin membuat anda jijik #lol**

.

.

.

Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan ganas. Dari bibir yang semula hanya saling menempel, menjadi sebuah lumatan panas yang mendominasi. Bibir bawah Naruto sudah basah karena kuluman Sasuke. Sedangkan lidah Sasuke sendiri mulai merengsek masuk memaksa Naruto untuk membuka kedua bibirnya yang saling tertutup rapat.

"Te-Teme! Ja-jangan!" Naruto yang masih dipenuhi akal sehatnya mencoba menolak ditengah-tengah ciumannya. Nafasnya terputus-putus saat pasokan udara tak lagi masuk dengan teratur. Belum ditambah wajahnya yang memerah karena suhu udara yang semakin meningkat dan libido yang semakin memuncak.

Sasuke tidak mengurbis permintaan Naruto. Bukannya berhenti Sasuke malah semakin menjadi. Dengan sigap tangannya sudah menyusup dibalik celah kemeja Naruto yang tersingkap dengan beberapa kancing yang tak lagi bertautan. Tangannya bergerak dengan liar meraba-raba dada bidang Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan _nipples _Naruto yang sudah menegang, dengan sengaja Sasuke menariknya keras membuat Naruto refleks berteriak.

"AW! Teme! Kita masih berada disekolah!" Bentak Naruto sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Oh, percuma Naruto mengingatkan Sasuke tentang kondisi mereka. Iris kelam itu tak lagi menujukan akal sehatnya yang ada hanyalah hasrat dan nafsunya yang menggebu-gebu.

Tangan Naruto mulai memberontak mendorong dada bidang Sasuke menjauh. Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto yang hendak memukul dadanya, kemudian dilepasnya _belt _yang melingkari celananya. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Sasuke mengikat kedua tangan Naruto menggunakan ikat pinggangnya secepat yang dia bisa dan mengikatnya pada salah satu kaki meja yang ada.

"Lepaskan aku Teme! Atau aku akan-uuhmm" Lagi-lagi protesnya terendam oleh ciuman Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Setetes saliva yang telah bercampur mulai turun dari rahang Naruto yang terlihat mengeram karena marah.

Tangan-tangan Sasuke kembali bekerja, kali ini dibukanya resleting celana Naruto dan dan menariknya bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya sampai menggantung di antara lututnya. Naruto yang tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan mengagahinya semakin meronta menjadi-jadi membuat Sasuke mengeram frustasi karena kesusahan untuk membelai Naruto.

"Diam Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke tegas namun tak diindahkan oleh Naruto. Melihat Naruto yang semakin berontak, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus kembali mencari sesuatu agar membuat 'pacar'nya yang sedang marah itu diam. Pandangannya tertuju pada tali tambang yang tersimpan di gudang olahraga dan hanya dikeluarkan saat festival olahraga tiba dalam perlombaan tarik tambang.

Naruto memandang ngeri saat Sasuke berjalan menjauh kemudian kembali dengan membawa seutas tali tambang ditangannya. Sebisa mungkin Naruto meneguk ludahnya untuk menghilangkan dahaga yang mendadak menyerang tenggorokannya. Oh tidak! Kilatan mata itu! Naruto tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang terbata-bata. Walaupun sudah tahu apa yang nanti akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke, tidak ada salahnyakan untuk bertanya? Mungkin saja khayalan Naruto hanya sekedar hipotesa saja, tapi pupuslah sudah praduganya itu kala Sasuke menyunggingkan _evil smirk _kebanggannya.

"Menjinakkanmu." Jawabnya gamblang. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke sudah mengikat kedua kaki Naruto sehingga pemuda berkulit _tan _tidak berkutik dan hanya bisa pasrah melihat penis dan lubang anusnya terekspose dengan jelas. Muka Naruto semakin merah kala mendapati tatapan terkejut Sasuke yang mendapati setitik cairan precum mulai keluar dari lubang kepalanya.

"Hanya dengan ciuman kau sudah _on _Dobe? Sepertinya kau memang merindukanku." Ujarnya nakal sambil menyentil kepala penis Naruto memaksa Naruto memekik perlahan karena sakit.

"Ja-jangan main-main Teme! Aku tidak suka ini! Lepaskan aku." Masih menahan nafsunya yang sudah diambang batas. Naruto mencoba menaklukan Sasuke. Tapi hal tersebut hanya tinggal angan, karena saat ini Sasukelah yang pertama kali berhasil menguasai keadaan dengan menjinakkannya.

Sasuke menulikan pendengarannya dari segala penolakan Naruto. Ah, Sasuke jadi ingat, bahwa tadi dia sempat membawa 'sesuatu' saat membawa Naruto ke dalam gudang olahraga sekolah. Dikeluarkannya kantong supermarket yang terlihat basah dengan beberapa bulir air yang menuruninya kala Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kantong tersebut.

**"**Kau lihat ini, Dobe-_sayang? _Kita akan bermain dengan ini. Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hukuman yang nikmat sayang." Ujar Sasuke sambil menenteng-nentengkan kantong plastik berwarna putih yang terlihat berat dihadapannya.

"A-apa itu?" Tanya Naruto ketakutan, matanya mendelik melihat hawa nafsu yang semakin memenuhi iris hitam milik Sasuke. Jangan-jangan jangan-jangan-

"Heh, jangan begitu Dobe! Aku tak sempat membawa'**nya**' kesekolah." Sasuke menumpahkan isi kantong belanjaannya ke hadapan Naruto. Ada sebuah ice cream yang hampir meleleh, permen coklat berbentuk bulat-bulat kecil dengan wadah panjang, dan satu buah roll on dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar. "Ini semua adalah pengganti-"

_Sex toys! _Jerit Naruto dalam hati. Yah, sepertinya satu hari yang berat akan dilalui oleh Naruto. Inilah akibatnya karena berani menghindarinya selama seminggu, padahal bukannya alasannya sangat masuk akal? Naruto menghindarinya karena ingin fokus untuk belajar agar nilainya tidak terlalu jongkok seperti biasanya. Naruto bukan Sasuke yang jenius! Dia butuh waktu untuk belajar. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin tahu menahu dan masih akan tetap menghukumnya karena kelakuannya itu. Dan yang Naruto pinta hanya satu, semoga saat pulang nanti kakinya masih dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Semoga-

.

.

.

"Huufhh-Ahhh!" Jeritan Naruto terendam oleh ice cream yang berada dalam kulumannya. Saat itu Sasuke sengaja menyumpalkan ice cream rasa _banana _kesukaan Naruto kedalam mulutnya, sedangkan tangannya sendiri sibuk mengocok penis Naruto yang mulai tegang.

"Enak? Kau suka?" Sasuke terkikik kecil takkala mendapati tatapan kesal dari Naruto. Dengan segera Sasuke melepaskan ice cream yang memenuhi rongga mulut Naruto. Sasuke membeli ice cream bukan untuk Naruto melainkan untuk-

"Teme! Aku ben- AW! Dingin!" Teriak Naruto histeris mendapati Sasuke yang melumuri dadanya dengan ice cream ditangannya.

Ya, Sasuke membelinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dalam cuaca panas seperti ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati ice cream? Apalagi jika ice cream itu dinikmati langsung dari tempat yang paling kau suka. Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan saat memberi ice cream. Pikiran mesumnya tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi ice cream yang sudah dibubuhkan diatas tubuh Naruto sebagai pemanis.

"Aaahh- Sasu-ah!" Tubuh Naruto menggelinjang ketika merasakan lidah Sasuke yang menjilat-jilat dadanya membersihkan lumuran ice cream yang menutupinya. Gerakannya makin tidak terkontrol kala lidah Sasuke memainkan _nipples-_nya yang tegang dan mencuat tinggi. Angin musim panas yang bertiup pelan melalui celah-celah kaca berhembus pelan masuk kedalam lubang anusnya yang terbuka, membuat Naruto semakin menggelinjang dan penisnya semakin tegak.

Sasuke menurunkan ice cream yang dia bawa. Kali ini Sasuke melumuri penis Naruto yang berdiri tegak dengan ice cream yang ada ditangannya, membuatnya sedikit kembali menyusut karena rasa dingin yang menyentuh batangnya.

"Heh, Dobe? Tidur lagi,huh? Apa perlu ku bangunkan?" Goda Sasuke sambil memposisikan wajahnya didepan penis Naruto yang mulai melemas.

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke melahap penis Naruto yang ada didepannya, hal tersebut membuat penis Naruto semakin lama kembali mengeras. Dihisapnya setiap cairan ice cream yang telah bercampur dengan precum di penis Naruto, mulai dari batangnya, kepalanya, hingga bagian lubangnya dengan cara memaksakan lidahnya melesak masuk kedalam sana-yah walaupun memang mustahil.

"Ngghh! Ja-jangan Teme! Ahhhh-" Naruto semakin menggila akibat perlakuan Sasuke. Dirinya bisa merasakan bahwa penisnya berkedut hebat didalam mulut Sasuke. Hangat dan basah, Naruto tidak tahu apakah didalam mulut Sasuke cairan precumnya sudah mengalir kemana-mana.

"Hmm- manis Dobe." Gumam Sasuke disela-sela kulumannya. Sasuke ingin meneguk cairan Naruto lebih banyak. Maka dengan otomatis tangan Sasuke meremasi testis milik Naruto, lagi-lagi memaksa Naruto untuk bergerak liar kesana-kemari karena spermanya yang dipaksa keluar.

"Oh-ah! Ohh- Sasu-Sasukeeee!" Gelombang ejakulasi akhirnya mengalahkan segala pertahanan milik Naruto. Penisnya menyemburkan semennya tanpa ampun, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak siap dengan semua itu. Dengan rakusnya Sasuke menelan semua cairan semen yang Naruto tembakan ke dalam tenggorokannya. Sambil bangkit, Sasuke menghapus sisa-sisa ejakulasi Naruto yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan lubangmu dulu, Dobe." Sasuke menyerigai penuh nafsu sambil membelai lubang Naruto yang sudah bereaksi membuka-menutup karena nafsu. Dengan stik ice cream dan beberapa bagian ice cream yang masih tersisa. Sasuke memasukannya langsung kedalam lubang anus Naruto, dan lagi-lagi Naruto berteriak panik karena rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menerpa anusnya.

"Oh-lihatlah- Ice creamnya langsung mencair setelah masuk _boypussy-mu, sayang. _Pasti panas sekali didalam ya?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkikik membuat Naruto berdecak kesal karena kelakuan _pervert _pacarnya itu.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakan stik ice cream itu didalam anus Naruto. Menggocoknya keras-keras lubang anusnya dan menciptakan suara kecipak basah saat ice cream yang ada didalamnya telah meleleh dan berubah menjadi cairan lengket yang memenuhi rektumnya. Senyuman khas iblis makin panjang memenuhi bibirnya, takkala melihat ekspresi Naruto yang gelagapan dengan muka merah menahan nafsu.

"Ah! Aku lupa, aku juga ingin makan coklat itu dari tempat spesial." Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Sasuke mengambil coklat bulat-bulat itu dan membuka pembungkusnya. Kemudian membiarkan isinya berceceran dilantai. Diraihnya satu butir cokelat itu, dan tanpa dikomando lagi, Sasuke langsung melesakkannya masuk ke dalam anus Naruto.

"Ssshh! Sasuke! Apa yang kau-"

"Ssst- diam Dobe! Aku hanya mencairkannya di anusmu yang panas. Dan aku ingin tahu, seberapa banyak rektummu menampung coklat ini, huh?"

Satu persatu Sasuke memasukan coklat berbentuk bulat itu memenuhi rektum Naruto. Naruto sendiri? Huh, dia tidak berdaya. Naruto hanya bisa menggenjang kala jari-jari Sasuke mendorong butir-butir coklat itu agar tertanam semakin dalam. Rasanya sakit, perih dan juga-nikmat. Apalagi kala Sasuke menggerakan jarinya _zig-zag _atau dengan memasukan kedua jarinya dan membuat gerakan membuka-menutup seperti gunting.

1,2,3-8 masuklah semua butiran coklat itu kedalam anus Naruto. Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa disela-sela lubangnya mulai menggeluarkan cairan coklat bercampur ice cream yang mencair. Melihat pemandangan yang erotis itulah, Sasuke semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

"_Ittadakimasu. _Dobe-sayang, ayo keluarkan semuanya." Perintahnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di pintu keluar anus Naruto.

Naruto memaksa otot-otot rektumnya untuk mendorong semua coklat keluar. Satu-persatu coklat tersebut berjatuhan di atas lidah Sasuke yang terjulur. Jari-jari Sasuke pun tidak kalah aktifnya dengan lidahnya. Satu jarinya telah masuk kedalam lubang anus Naruto dan mengkorek-korek hingga keluar semua isinya. Setelah Naruto berhasil mengeluarkan semuanya, Sasuke dengan telaten menjilati pintu masuk anusnya yang belepotan dengan noda coklat dan ice cream. Tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali, Sasuke memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lubangnya untuk berusaha sebisa mungkin mengecap rasa yang masih tertinggal. Yah, tipikal orang rakus.

Tuuuut-Tuuuut-

Tiba-tiba Hp Naruto berdering, membuat onggokan celananya yang terlempar sedikit bergetar. Sasuke menghentikan semua aktivitasnya, sedikit terganggu tapi tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul di otaknya yang jenius.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil namanya, rasanya aneh saat tiba-tiba semua kenikmatan duniawi-yang tadi ditolaknya- tiba-tiba meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang meneleponmu Dobe." Sasuke beranjak menjauhi Naruto untuk mengambil Hp dari saku celana Naruto. "Hm-dari Kiba." Sahutnya saat melihat nama yang tertera pada layarnya.

"Bo-bolehkan aku mengangkatnya? A-aku takut itu penting." Dengan terbata-bata Naruto memohon pada Sasuke agar memberikan telepon genggamnya padanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan kembali ketempatnya disebelah Naruto.

"Sebentar, aku lepaskan ikatanmu dulu." Katanya sambil melepaskan ikat pinggangnya pada tangan Naruto yang terikat. Naruto sendiri hanya memandang Sasuke heran. Benarkah? Benarkah Sasuke memberinya kesempatan untuk menghentikan sejenak permainan mereka? Bukankah Sasuke tipe orang yang tidak sabaran? Naruto kira, Sasuke akan lebih menyiksanya setelah berbicara seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Teme." Naruto berterima kasih sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang membekas merah. Melupakan kondisi kakinya yang masih terikat, Naruto segera menyahut Hp yang ada digenggaman Sasuke dengan cepat dan menekan tombol hijaunya.

"Ya? Kiba-_kun?" _Jawabnya saat mendengar panggilan disebrang sana.

Naruto pikir-ya, hanya dalam pikirannya- Sasuke akan membiarkannya barang sedetik untuk mengambil nafas dan menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan teman sekelasnya yang membahas tugas kelompok sebagai pengganti beberapa ulangannya yang memang kebakaran. Tapi ini Sasuke, _bung!_ Dia tidak bisa diajak tawar-menawar. Dalam keadaan apapun dia pasti mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dan hal itu berlaku untuk yang satu ini-

"Ugh!" Naruto tersedak pelan, matanya terbelalak melihat kegiatan yang akan Sasuke perbuat pada badannya. Tidak! Jangan yang ini! Sungguh, bagaimana kalau-

.

.

.

Kiba mendengarkan desahannya ketika Sasuke menetrasi botol _roll on_ itu ke anusnya?

.

.

.

Fanfic yaoi benar-benar—

_**Menguras tenaga dan pikiran!**_

Baru kali ini bikin fanfic sampai berhari-hari gini.

Yah, sekarang Sho-kun akhirnya merasakan bahwa ternyata emang bikin fanfic rated M itu harus banyak ilham dan emang lagi mood—

Kalau nggak sih~  
Ya, mana mau bikin! Ngetik aja males.

_**So, what do you think about this fanfic?**_

Sudah HOT-kah? Apa menjijikan? Kalau buat Sho-kun sih menjijikan but Sho-kun emang lebih suka _licking _sama _fingering_ daripada _in-out_. Nggak tahu kenapa ya? Sho-kun sendiri aja bingung.

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya! Sho-kun pengen tahu pendapat kalian!

Fanfic ini twoshoot!

I will publish it as soon as possible kalau emang sudah kelar diketik soalnya jujur saja—

AUTHOR NEWBEI KAYAK SHO-KUN JARANG DAPAT ILHAM #nangisss


	2. Chapter 2

Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

A-akhirnya kelar juga, setelah beberapa lama file ini membusuk dihp-Sho-_kun_ nggak pernah ngetik ff rated M dileppi- akhirnya Sho-_kun_ diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Walau pada akhirnya—

Ok, kurang H-O-T dan semakin pendek aja-apa ini?- _Go-Gomen ne minna-san_, Sho-_kun_ Cuma newbie baru dengan modal nekat buat fic yaoi, jadi maaf kalau akhirnya _feel_nya kurang dan bla-bla-bla gitu deh. Apa emang Sho-_kun_ nggak bakat buat YAOI ya? #hiks

.

.

.

**Punishment**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by N.A a.k.a Sho-kun**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rated: M! SHO-KUN SUDAH BILANG BAHWA FIC INI DIPERUNTUKAN 18+ KEATAS! TAPI YANG MAU BACA SILAHKAN! EFEK SAMPING DAN DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING-MASING-dan sudah saya tulis dengan huruf capslock-**

**WARNING: AU, TYPOS, OOC, BL , content LEMON, BDSM, RAPE dan beberapa adegan yang mungkin membuat anda jijik #lol**

.

.

.

Mata biru itu melotot melihat kelakuan pacarnya yang kelewat batas. Oh, ayolah! Apakah dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa Naruto sedang sibuk bertelepon dengan temannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke berbuat seperti itu, apa Sasuke mau desahannya terdengar oleh temannya yang sedang berterima telepon dengannya itu!?

'Naruto! Kau kenapa?' Suara panik yang datang dari seberang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Uugh! Eh-ah maaf Kiba-kun, aku sedang uuh- sakit perut." Jawab Naruto asal,mata safir itu sudah terbuka-tertutup menahan nafsu. Desisan halus mulai keluar dari bibirnya kala ujung roll on yang berada dalam rektumnya menyodok prostatnya.

'Benar kau tidak apa?' Kiba ingin memastikan lagi keadaan temannya itu, bisa gawat kalau Naruto sakit. Maka pekerjaan kelompoknya pun akan tertunda dan libur musim panasnya terpaksa gagal karena harus mengerjakan banyak soal tambahan.

"Benar, Kiba-kun aku-ah-su-sudah tak tahan!" Tanpa peringatan Sasuke mendorong roll on itu keras-keras membuat Naruto belingsatan dan akhirnya berteriak tanpa disengaja. "Ma-maaf Kiba-kun. A-aku akan kumatikan teleponnya dulu! Nanti kuhubungi lagi! Aku benar-benar harus ke toilet. Dah!" Tanpa menunggu reaksi lawan bicaranya, Naruto dengan panik memutus pembicaraannya sepihak. Matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menikmati reaksi Naruto.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protes Naruto pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau- uuuuh- Kiba mendengarnya?" Naruto mengintrograsi Sasuke sambil mendesah disela-sela perkataannya. Anusnya terasa nikmat-ya nikmat!

"Bukankah kau menikmatinya, Dobe?" Goda Sasuke sambil terus menyodokan botol roll on ke dalam rektumnya. "Kau suka-kan ada yang mengisi anusmu? Dasar jalang!"

"Uhhmm-Haaah-hah" Kali ini tubuh Naruto sepenuhnya mengikuti nafsu. Tidak ada lagi kata penolakan yang keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka. Yang ada hanyalah desahan, dan gerakan tubuh Naruto yang mulai membalas sodokan Sasuke dengan menggerakan pantatnya berlawanan arah dengan roll on yang sedang keluar masuk.

"Sa-Sasuke! Aku sudah tidak ta-uuuh-han." Ujar Naruto disela-sela desahannya. Ya, Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaannya. Walaupun anusnya terasa penuh, tetapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda. Botol roll on itu tidak hidup, tidak seperti penis Sasuke yang berurat, berkedut-kedut didalamnya dan mengeluarkan cairan pelumas didalamnya.

"Memohonlah, sayang."

"!" Mata Naruto mendelik. Hah? Apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memohon pada Sasuke agar memasukkan penisnya. Memohon dengan kalimat yang-yeiks! Murahan sekali. Tidak! Naruto tidak sudi.

"Kau tidak mau,hm?" Sasuke semakin gencar menyodoki anus Naruto, semakin gencar dengan menyertakan satu jarinya masuk kedalam sana. Membuat Naruto memekik panjang karena anusnya yang di paksa untuk membuka lebih lebar.

"Ayolah, katanya kau tidak sabar." Sasuke semakin menggoda pacarnya yang telah dikuasai oleh nafsu tersebut. Dirinya tidak sabar untuk mendengar kata-kata erotis itu muncul dari bibir Naruto.

"Te-Teme-" Naruto kembali memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan kesayangannya. "Ma-masuki anusku yang lapar dengan-sssh- penismu. Sodomi aku." Pinta Naruto memelas dengan mata merah menahan nafsu.

"_As your wish, Dobe."_ Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Naruto dengan nada _seductive _membuat Naruto semakin terbakar nafsunya. "_Doggy-style, please?" _Pinta Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan Sasuke dengan pasrah. Semua kekuatan yang ada ditubuhnya seakan melumer dan kembali pada parameter 0. Sekuat tenaga Naruto membiarkan pantatnya terangkat, mempertontonkan anusnya yang masih tersumpal botol roll on karena Sasuke belum menariknya keluar. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengeluarkan botol tersebut, dan memposisikan kepala penisnya tepat didepan lubang anus Naruto.

"Sssh-lahap ini sayang." Sasuke mendorong penisnya memasuki liang kenikmatan Naruto yang terbuka lebar didepannya. Mulutnya meracau mengeluarkan desisan kala dinding-dinding rektum Naruto berkontraksi dan membuat gerakan meremasi penisnya yang tegak.

"Te-teme! Sesaaak!" Sahut Naruto, matanya terpejam erat ketika merasakan penis Sasuke yang memasuki anusnya dan seakan-akan membelahnya. "Huuuugh!" Pekikan kesakitan mulai tergantikan dengan lenguhan kenikmatan kala kepala penis Sasuke berhasil menyentuh prostat milik Naruto. "_Mo-more harder!" _Jerit Naruto. Entah setan apa yang sudah merasukinya. Tetapi semua tolakan yang dia berikan kini berubah menjadi permintaan yang lebih.

"Heh? Ini baru pemanasan sayang." Ejek Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah sangat hafal dengan sifat Naruto. Yah, pacarnya itu memang sudah tidak akan protes apabila dirinya sudah menyumpal lubang anusnya dengan penisnya.

Sasuke melirik kearah penis Naruto yang mengacung tegak dan menggesek-gesek permukaan lantai. Jejak basah ditinggalkannya kala cairan precum mulai mengalir keluar dari lubangnya menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Naruto akan mencapai _limitnya._

Sasuke menghentikan kocokannya, membuat Naruto menggerutu karena kenikmatan yang hilang dan tiba-tiba meninggalkan tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan mata birunya terbuka mencoba mengintip apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa Teme? Kenapa berhenti?" Tuntut Naruto tidak rela ketika penis Sasuke berhenti mengaduk-aduk ruang anusnya. Kepalanya masih bersender pada lantai dengan pantat yang terangkat keatas dan berisi penis besar Sasuke. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan-karena kehabisan tenaga- Naruto mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah untuk meng-_in-out_kan sendiri penis Sasuke didalam anusnya yang nakal.

"Sebentar Dobe!" Tolak Sasuke sambil memegangi pinggang Naruto agar menghentikan gerakannya. "Berbalik!" Tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya, Sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto untuk langsung menghadapnya. Tetapi gerakan yang tiba-tiba ini sepertinya membuat penis Sasuke seperti diperas oleh dinding-dinding anus Naruto sehingga lenguhan nikmat mau tidak mau lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aaaah! Penismu mengganjal Teme. Perih!" Lain Sasuke lain juga Naruto, gesekan seperti itu membuat anusnya sedikit lecet dan terasa perih.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Setelah ikatannya lepas, segera saja Sasuje lilitan kuat-kuat dasinya pada penis Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"A-apa maumu Teme? Nanti aku tidak bisa keluar!" Protes Naruto melihat akses orgasmenya berhasil dibendung Sasuke dengan sempurna. Sungguh Naruto tidak rela ketika kenikmatannya yang hampir mencapai puncaknya harus ditahan dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Aku baru mulai Dobe! Jangan keluar dulu!" Perintah Sasuke mutlak sambil kembali menggerakan pinggulnya dan sengaja merendahkan badannya sehingga penis Naruto menggesek perutnya yang berotot dan masih tertutup kemeja sekolahnya. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil menggelepar kekanan dan kekiri.

"_Damn! You're ass is so hot!" _Desah Sasuke ditengah-tengah penetrasinya. Ya, memang benar, suhu tubuh Naruto yang meningkat karena hawa nafsu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus merasakan suhu panas yang menguar dan menerpa penisnya ketika sedang menyatukan tubuhnya didalam tubuh Naruto. Tangannya menggapai-gapai dada Naruto dan kembali memainkan putingnya.

"Te-teme- oohh- masukan lebih dalam!" Pinta Naruto yang sudah menjadi budak nafsu. Wajahnya memerah dengan titik-titik peluh yang mulai meninggalkan bekas diwajahnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk dilingkarkan pada pundak Sasuke dan mencengkram rambut ravennya yang mulai berantakan. Pasrah, dia sudah pasrah ketika Sasuke mulai menyerang berbagai titik _sensitive_-nya.

"Sssshhh- sempitnya! Hanya seminggu tidak kumasuki sudah sesempit ini, Dobe? Atau memang anusmu lapar sampai ingin memakan penisku?" Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto semakin mengacungkan penisnya.

"Pe-penismu saja yang terlalu besar, Teme!" Protes Naruto ditengah-tengah lenguhannya. Dadanya naik turun karena nafas yang diambilnya sudah tidak bertempo lagi. Naruto semakin menjerit ketika Sasuke menempelkan pahanya lebih erat keperutnya memaksa lubang anus Naruto membuka lebar-lebar.

"Buka yang lebar Dobe! Biarkan anusmu diisi oleh penisku." Pinta Sasuke yang direspon dengan sedikit anggukan oleh Naruto. "Hmm- sampai kapan pun lubang analmu selalu membuatku ketagihan Dobe!" Puji Sasuke dengan ekspresi nikmat yang selalu terpajang diwajahnya takkala menikmati waktu penyatuannya dengan pacar sejenisnya itu.

Tubuh Naruto semakin melenting ketika merasakan penis panjang milik Sasuke menyenggol titik sensitifnya. Jangan lupakan juga gesekan urat-urat penisnya yang bertonjolnya dan sensasi kedutan karena muntahan yang akan Sasuke tembakan didalam rektumnya. Apalagi gerakan Sasuke semakin liar membuat penisnya _in-out _dengan kecepatan yang membuat anus Naruto lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Tapi tak apa, kenikmatannya terlalu berlebih dibandingkan sakit yang nantinya akan diderita Naruto.

"Oooohhh- Teme! Lepaskan pitanya! Aku ma-mau keluar!" Pinta Naruto pada Sasuke dengan nada memohon. Ya, Naruto sudah tidak tahan ketika melihat penisnya sudah membiru dan beberapa kali mengalami orgasme kering.

Sasuke menulikan telinganya dengan tidak memenuhi permintaan sang kekasih. Merasa bahwa sebentar lagi gelombang ejakulasi melandanya. Sasuke semakin menghimpit Naruto kelantai dan menyodoknya dengan kekuatan yang membuat Naruto menggelepar seperti ikan yang diletakan didaratan.

"Hmm- _today I think I gonna be a little-_" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam kedalamm tubuh Naruto. "_Quick!"_ Sasuke memekik keras selagi kejantanannya menyemburkan sari didalam rektum Naruto dan memenuhinya dengan cairan semen yang lengket dan hangat. Sembari menuntaskan ejakulasinya, tak lupa Sasuke membuka pengikat tali di penis Naruto sehingga dalam hitungan detik penis itu menyemburkan cairan semennya dengan dahsyat hingga mengotori seragam dan wajah tampan milik Sasuke.

"Haah-haah-"

"_Bitch! You're like a dog" _Ejek Sasuke sambil mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan semen Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa terkulai lemas dengan lidah terjulur dan kaki mengangkang dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

.

.

.

"Su-sudahlah Teme aku lelah!" Pinta Naruto sedikit memelas memandang Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes _biru safirnya.

Sasuke tidak mengurbis tatapan yang mengiba itu. Malahan Sasuke semakin mempercepat genjotannya membuat Naruto yang berada diatasnya terpental ke atas dan kebawah.

"Belum Dobe, sampai ruangan ini penuh dengan semenmu. Aku tidak akan berhenti." Goda Sasuke nakal sambil melumat salah satu puting pink Naruto yang mengeras. "Dan aku ingin tahu, berapa banyak cairan yang kau simpan disini, Dobe?" Posisi Naruto yang memunggungi Sasuke membuat sang seme dengan mudah mengerayangi tubuh Naruto. Dengan gemas diremasnya bola-bola milik Naruto berharap bahwa Naruto masih banyak menyimpan persediaan spermanya.

"Aaakhhh-"

"Dan aku ingin ini-" Sasuke mengelus perut rata Naruto membuatnya mengeliat geli karenanya. "Terisi penuh dengan benihku. Mungkin saja kau hamilkan?" Candanya membuat muka Naruto semakin merah-padam.

Naruto memalingkan mukanya tidak berani memandang Sasuke. Penisnya kembali mengeras karena kata-kata Sasuke yang semakin _seduktif _lolos dari lubang telinganya dan masuk menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"Telan yang banyak-uhh-Dobe-jalang!" Desis Sasuke sekali lagi menembakan spermanya dianus Naruto dan membuat perut Naruto semakin mengembung karena terisi penuh oleh sperma Sasuke. _Well, _satu pelajaran berharga untuk Naruto adalah jangan sampai membiarkan Sasuke sehari tidak memerah spermanya. Karena meninggalkan Sasuke seminggu tanpa pernah memerah spermanya membuatnya harus mendapat _punishment _menjadi wadah kebrutalan sang pacar dan membuatnya harus pulang dengan perut yang berbunyi "gluk-gluk" karena terlalu banyak menerima pasokan sperma di perutnya.

.

.

.

T-thanks yang udah baca dan review _many thanks for you_ #hughug

Semoga kedepannya Sho-_kun_ makin bisa ngebuat fic yang HOOT ctar membahana gimana gitu deh~

Mohon maklumi semua kekurangan yang ada dific ini.

Ini fic yaoi pertama saya loh! Pertama jadi Sho-_kun _nggak jamin bisa HOOT!

Btw, mau tahu siapa mangaka yang selalu menginspirasi Sho-_kun_ untuk bikin yaoi dalam setiap komik karyanya? #ini nggak penting, tapi Sho-kun lagi pengen ngebacot!

Namanya _**WATANABE ASIA! **__DAMN IT! GAMBARNYA ITU KEREN BUANGEEEET! CERITANYA WALAU PWP TAPI SO SWEET ABIES! DARI YANG ROMANCE SAMA BONDAGE ADA! DARI COWOK CAKEP SHOTA SAMPAI SEME-SEME BERKACAMATA DAN RAMBUT TATANAN BELAKANG NAN GANTENGNYA ADA! POKOKNYA T-O-P BANGET! BAGI KALIAN PARA FUJOSHI KUDU BACA KARYANYA~_ banyak yang udah translatean bahasa inggris kok.

What the hell am i? So-sorry~ Kayaknya udah kebanyakan ngebacot nggak jelas. Ja-jadi

_**BAGAIMANA TANGGAPAN KALIAN TENTANG FIC INI?**_

BAGUSKAH? JELEKKAH? Ripiuw ditunggu ya!

Apa Sho-kun pensi aja ya buat fic yaoi-nya? Habis nggak HOT sih #hiks


End file.
